


A Superb Rafinesse To Achieve

by MiaSchwarz



Series: The Mystery of the Growing Tree – A Deduction of Developments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catlock, John!Hog, John!lock, Johnhog, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, Other, Teenlock, cat!lock, pet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are going to a public school together. They are both meant to take part during the preparations and performances of the soon coming sommer-festival. And though it seems, as if Sherlock is very pleased to help out in the choir, his primal ambitions may not be honorable at all. But in the end, there is his mother, who knows exactly how to discipline her youngest son just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Superb Rafinesse To Achieve

**Author's Note:**

> _The Explanation of this Alternative Universe_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Me, the humble author, might mention some aspects before you, my beloved audience, might read this story:  
>  **First** : this is just one part of a very long and complicated story, nether depending to the beginning, nor the end, but somewhere settled in the first third of the whole tale  
>  **Second** : the people of this Alternative Universe are meant as some kind of a mixture of the OmegaVerse and MagicalRealism. That means, that there are "normal" human beeings and Shapeshifters (which you can identificate through the term "(animal)sapiens". That means, that some go into heat, too. Furthermore, some male subjects are able to get pregnant and can impregnate others of their kind.  
>  **Third** : The author chooses to warn you, that she is very fond of fluff and love and peace, so that the main plot does not consist of crime-solving, violence and the fight of good versus bad. It is the story of the development of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, who grow up togehter, settle in London for studies and work, run through crisises, get married eventually, give birth to five (as number: 5 !!!) children, fall apart, find to semselfs again and get olf together.  
>  **Fourth** : Sooner or later, there will be drawings, made by the famous CopicsJuggler. And there will be a german "translation", too.  
>  **And last, but not least** : In this story, John and Sherlock are about the age of 12-15. Their parents are well known to each other, though both families have a different social background. It is inspired by this interpretation of Rossinis Cat´s Duet: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7aLbfgpBPM**
> 
> Maybe, I should somehow hurry up and start writing properly, or I should at least write a complete explanation of "My Personal Cheese Cover". If someone likes my introtucing ideas, please feel free to give me comments. I should also mention, that I am foreign, not a native speaker at all. If there is anyone, who corrects all the mistakes, I might fall in love with you spontanously!

### A Superb Rafinesse To Achieve

It should have made him suspicious, from the beginning on. Sherlock, though having a glorious voice, as it is typical for felisapiens, had never shown great interest in joining the choir. John asumed, it was because of him, Sherlock finally agreed for singing within the other boys, he normally did not get along voluntarily. Well, John asumend, that he did at least because of his mother, who forced him somehow, to social interaction and, that was maybe the main reason, the summer festivities are soon coming. As usual for all honorable families, the parents support their children to take care during the program. To prepare for their later business as a responsible member of the society and things like that. 

That where all well and good reasons, but Sherlock would have none of it usually. John thought, Sherlock was leading to some kind of plan. The conductor was taking John with him for a speech with Sherlock, to join the choir for the soon coming concert. John was supposed to have a leading part during a piece for two boys singing, in led of a piano. The clue of it was, that this part of the concert was a very special kind of music, consisting of a long line of different meows. And though John was able to morph into a hedgehog, he did a great good job in performing the leading role. The only problem now was, that the second voice was off, for several reasons. And now time was running thin, so the conductor had planned a serious conversation with Sherlock. First John thought, it would be a waste of time, because he knew his best friend far to well. He found the choir to be terribly boring and dull. Furthermore he was perfectly well suited in the orchestra playing the violin, thank you very much.

But both, the conductor and John, would be proven wrong. When they met Sherlock, he was in company of his brother Mycroft and he seemed barely exited. Obviously there had been a conversation between the two in preparation of the following talk. Now it came, that Mycroft took the introduction by saying:

„Well, good evening! My brother and I just had a chat with our mother this morning. And though Sherlock has not shown a strong interest in singing in a choir, she would be pleased, if he can manage to cultivate his development as a musician by joining your nice choir.“

The conductor was somehow pleased and irritated by this speech and John felt a little bit spare in this room, sitting next to the puzzled conductor and in front of a serious Mycroft, who ignored the furious glares of his younger brother. Before the older man could manage to say something, Mycroft spoke again:

„And of course my brother and me are always pleased to offer our help for a marvelous outcome of a successfull sommer-feast. That is right, isn´t it, brother mine?“ He looked at Sherlock, as if to force a proper response by pure willpower from the boy.

„Yes, of course, brother“, Sherlock managed to answer frowning. „But I first want to know the program! That was the deal!“, he hissed to his brother.  
„Well, that is very true, I have to admit“, Mycroft sighed at the stubborn behavior of the boy. „That is the reason, why I am here. Sherlock does not want to be further distracted in his studies because of the choir, which our mother found reasonable. So she asked me to have a look at the program before he might join. He may have a look and a proper explanation of his task first and we will decide togehter whether he can join or not.“ He gave the conductor a charming smile and held out his hand to him.

First, the older man was a little bit confused by the offering hand infront of him, but the weight on his lab reminded him of the sheets of paper he had taken with him and he handed them to Mycroft. Sherlock grabbed the notes and flipped through them with a huff, before turning them to his brother, who gave them a quick look and nodded while passing them back to the older man with a charming but unaffected smile. John found Mycroft especially creepy when he smiled like that.

During this passing of papers and the description of the program John sat silently and watched the scene. He was absolutely sure there was an argument to be expected between the two Holmeses. But suddenly Sherlock interrupted the chattery by spurting out:

„What about that meow-meow-thing John is performing the leading voice? It sounds thrilling!“, he grinned madly at the elder man and seemed surprisingly excited. John fell out of his stupor and even Mycroft lowered a critical view at the unforeseen interest that ocurred to burst out of his brother accidently and raised one eyebrow.

„Oh, that would be the important part we will need you for. Because John needs a partner, someone has to take the second voice, so I thought o...“

„Amazing! Sounds brilliant and exciting!“, Sherlock interrupted him, fetched the notes together and nearly threw them at the irritated looking man in front of him. „I will be looking forward to this concert! When are the rehearsals? Hopefully soon? May I join the choir, now, brother mine? Please?“ Sherlock took good practice in what John called was his I-am-the-sweet-kitty-gimme-what-I-want-or-I-snuggle-you-unconscious at the elder Holmes, who leaned away slightly from the smaller felisapiens with a twitch of his lips. He honestly thought his brother might be gone completely mad finally even before reaching adultery. 

Sherlock pleading? John blinked several times and watched, as the two brothers looked at each other in a way, that reminded him of a staring-contest, while Sherlock seemed to burst of excitement soon, when Mycroft was clearly still skeptic of the sudden enthusiasm radiating from the boy. Not to mention his proofing looks, as if he seriously considered some actual mental issue or, most likely, just one of his ominous ideas again. Something was going on, John assumed, but he had no clue at all and even Mycroft could not see into the mind of his brother, though his first concerns about the mental well-being of his younger sibling vanished from his posture. Without loosing his brothers view, he answerd:

„If that is your wish, brother, I will be glad to give our mother the news this evening, of course“.

„That will be fantastic, brother! Please, give her my best wishes and thanks for her wonderful idea! Would you?“ He looked even more excited, if that was even possible. Mycroft made an impression of hesitation and disbelief. John assumed, the older brother had a clue, but was not entirely sure about it. And Mycroft was to carefull to draw conclusions without being absolutely sure. After a short moment of changing looks with his brother, he answered:

„Very well, brother dear, as you wish.“

He turned his view to the conductor, who looked at the pair, surrounded by a mess of sheets of papers and made an impression, as if he had no idea how he got into that room and for what reason at all. And even when Mycroft addressed to him by thanking for the conversation and excusing himself for leaving to let the three of them have the necessary talk about the scedule, he looked a little bit lost. Suddenly the door behind them snapped into its frame and Sherlock coughed silently.

„Well“, Sherlock began, never loosing his joyfull facial impression, „I hope, we will start very soon with rehearsals! It will be so much fun! Right, John?“. Suddenly adressed, John only managed to nod lightly. But he couldn´t stop wondering, what was going on.

_ _ _ _ _

And that is how John and Sherlock went to end up like that, standing in front of a careful observing audience, waiting for their performance to begin. John was nervous indeed, though he had no doubt in doing his job properly. The conductor had given him several extra lessons and was very patient to make him feel as comfortable as possible. And Sherlock, well, he was as sherlockian as one can only be. Fair to mention that the rehearsals have been without any disturbances at all. Instead of a grumpy and bored Sherlock, one would find that he was always eager to make a good job and encouraged John, especially while the special meowing-song. It was placed at the end of the concert only one short piece should follow afterwards. So John and Sherlock stood next to the piano and waited for the sign to begin.

Though being very nervous John found enough self-assurance to be brave and stop shaking badly after all. Sherlock was not helping a single bit, wearing his usual smug facial impression and a cloud of offensive disinterest in the mundane businesses of the rest of the world.

And so had been the whole concert, until both, John and Sherlock, where introduced by the chorus leader and their soon following song. The boys had left their usual places amongst the other members of the choir and searched their spots near the piano. John felt a wave of sickness in his stomach, but tried to focus on the piano instead of the observing audience and the innocent appearance of his best friend. Nothing to worry about, he said to himself. And indeed, the performance went well and he fairly missed the obviously pleased grin on Sherlocks face when the audience reacted cheerfully to his special meows during their singing. Not to mention his satisfied look when the song finally was over, the audience went to applaus and the conductor as well as their chorus leader flow over of pleasing words. Even during the mess afterwards the concert John was aware of Sherlocks especially good mood but had no clue about it´s sources. Though he was not the only one fooled by believing, the dark haired felisapiens was finally less bored of his environment, but very pleased with his performance. And even when his brother joined them next to the chorus leader, his mood seemed to hold on. 

„Perfectly done, John, my congratulations for your remarkable nice performance. A real cat would feel slightly impressed by your fine articulation and singing!“, he offered his respect in his usual overly elegant tone. John could not care less, but felt remarkably lighter after this statement of the older Holmes´s brother, what seemed to be an honest one. Then Mycroft turned to Sherlock:

„And of course, my congratulations to you, my dear brother!“

„Oh, yes, he did so very well!“, the chorus leader interrupted amazingly. „I am glad, he finally agreed in joining for this concert! We could all not whish for a better partner for John. And we where pleased for his help!“

„He did such thing? How interesting!“, Mycroft lifted an eyebrow and looked at his brother with a very strange smile. John was sure, that was not even creepy anymore, but could freeze hell within a second. 

„Yes, yes, indeed! I think his perfect understanding of the feline language brought this to perfection. And I think, I can speak for all of us, that thankfully to his great interventions, it turned out to be an individual piece of art! I have to honour his helpful advices! He showed great interest in it´s outcoming!“.

„Ah, well“, Mycroft said, after listening to the older man carefully and turning his view to his brother again. As John mentioned, Sherlocks former mood was trembling into something more unconfortable. 

„That is very interesting, indeed. And it explains just a lot about my dear brother and his reasons for joining this company.“ He turned to Sherlock and lowered his view, both predatory and dangerous. Sherlock lifted his nose higher, as if to face what ever his brother would come up with. 

The chorus leader started to feel uncomfortable now, knowing the two brothers at least well enough by now and tried to calm down the situation.

„Well, I think, we can be content with the results at all. And for whatever reason this young fellow chosed to change his mind, he took it for a nice result. Our John could not wish for a better company!“, he said while pulling John against him with a hand laying on his shoulder, as if to protect him somehow against whatever apocalyptic szenario would soon to be expected.

„Oh, yes, taking his chance, he did, my dearest brother“, Mycroft replied with a deep laughter that made John wish, he could at least transform into his half-human form and straight up his spikes while Sherlock was looking at him with a mixture of concern and anger. „It would be very much unlike my little brother if he would miss a chance like this to throw a composition of insults and obscenities at a willingly listening audience. That is for sure.“

Johns face went red. How could he have missed the avoiding answers of Sherlock to his questions about the content of their song? And by the sick look of the chorus leader, the older man was asking himself exactly the same actually. Both turned their views to Sherlock, who glared daggers at his brother, clenching his fists, surpressing to twitch his upper lip and a hiss, only responded with a smooth and charming smile of the older Holmes, who held a very casual position and looked at the smaller boy with a smugness that could not be bothered. Somehow the chorus leader felt the urge to defend his position, though having still not the slightest idea of the context of Sherlocks `insults and obscenities`:

„I´m so sorry, Mister Holmes! I had no idea about all of this. That song is not one of my own and ...“

„Yes, I know, obiously“, Mycroft interrupted with a calming and marginal gesture of his left hand, never loosing eye contact with furious Sherlock. „There is no need to excuse yourself and your work. Undoubtedly the source of this ´incident` and the lack of precaution is beyond your responsability.“ 

The older man sighed reliefed though he had the impression that this speech made him feel some kind of imcompetent. John however could feel his muscles´ tension when he got aware of the new company coming closer. Mycroft seemed to mention the uprising stress and added calmly:

„Be asured, this happenings are nothing of your concerns. As we all know, my dear brother thinks himself of being outsmarting intelligent, what he is, without any doubt. But he will learn to admit, that he has much to improve, to reach the superb raffinesse, our parents, and especially our mother can call their own.“ He made a small step to the side for offering space for their parents, while Sherlock swallowed, lowered his face and made the same move, so that the couple took place between them.

The older man felt relieved again and there was no need of Johns knowledge of the Holmes-Family or a look at Sherlocks sour face, to become aware of some kind of fortune in Mycrofts words.

But all that tension was abruptly vanishing when the elder Holmes joined the group. Mrs. Holmes greeted them politely and went to John first with outstretched arms. She gave him a friendly smile and a touched his face softly. Once again John was blushing, because at this moment in his life, he was unable to imagine a more elegant and beautiful woman ever known to mankind than Mrs. Holmes. And he felt pleased by her warm and charming words, that where always able to make him feel comfortable, somehow respected and gently loved. While Mr. Holmes greeted his sons and shook hands with the chorus leader, it was Mrs. Holmes to speak:

„Oh, my dearest John! You honestly did absolutely well! Your mother will be proud of you! I am visiting her tomorrow and she asked me, to remind you, to call her in the evening. You will do so, will you?“. John felt less embarressed as he might have to be, but just nodded, grinning from one ear to the other. 

„You are such a good boy, John! Keep doing, we are all very prout of you!“ With this words she smiled brightly at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. John felt rather dizzy and found it very ok, if he would just faint. Mrs. Holmes raised up and turned to her sons, while the elder men nodded at John and what she had said to him. 

„And, oh, my dear Sherlock“, she purred towards her youngest son in a velvety voice and placed wet kisses on his cheeks while squeezing him. „I am so glad, you did so well during this concert“. That seemed much more cheesy than her greeting to John. Mycroft and his father smirked at her teasing and Sherlock tried hard not to struggle out of her embrance while making displeased noises, without failing to pout in his impressive way, though the red colour of his whole face made it less impressive. He seemed like a mess, as if he was unable to decide, what of his various emotions should actually be shown by his face

„Furthermore there has to be said that the remarkable outcome of their soli was mainly caused by his eager interventions, mother“, Mycroft interrupted her in his formal but very important and serious voice. Mrs. Holmes looked first at her oldest son with a light brush of knowing surprise on her face, which vanished instantly to make room for an impression quite exquisit. John mentioned a mixture of anger, but also a clear hint of joy and, that was something he sometimes saw in Sherlocks face, there was also this characteristic sly twitch of a grin every member of the Holmes-Family was showing now and then. Mycroft and their father changed knowing looks and the elder Holmes tried to suppress a chuckle, cleared his throat while getting back to his usual stoic and elegant appereance. Both men turned their looks to Mrs. Holmes and Sherlock, so did John and the chorus leader.

„Oh, my dear Sherlock! Is that really true?“, she asked innocently but joyfull. „You really helped to get this results we where so very pleased to listen in the concert?“. Sherlocks lips went to a thin line, while he was thinking hard about a properly polite and safe response obviously. His mother looked expectantly at him, never missing her charming smile the entire time. Finally Sherlock seemed to give up like facing his fate. Whatever was happening to him now, there was no chance for him to avoid it. So he did not try to cheat her and found his words with a shimming expression:

„Yes, mother, Mycroft is true“, he throw his brother a you-will-regret-this-look who just responded with a I-am-looking-forward-to-that-look, shortly smiling and with a friendly nod.

„Well, that is remarkable! And we thought, it would be much more difficult to make our youngest support in such duties. We are honestly pleased, are we, Alastair?“, she looked at her husband. „Yes, we are indeed, Amelie“, Mr. Holmes responded, trying to suppress his joy by watching his wife teasing her son.

„In my humble opinion, so much ambition has to be honoured and it would be such a waste, to pay attention for that only once. What do you think about giving Sherlock and John the opportunity to perform again during our sommer-party next week? That would be a great pleasure and a good chance to perform in front of an interested audience again. What do you think about that, my dearest?“, she chirped at her husband reaching for his left hand. Sherlocks face turned even paler as it usual was and he stared at his mother in greatest consternation. John was reminded of a similar expression he once was able to see when Sherlock found strange and unexpected results in one of his experiment that had to be so extraordinary, Sherlock was shocked in sheer disbelief how one person could be so terrible proven wrong of seemingly obvious facts. He was horrified by finding out how stupidly wrong he could be in his deductions. It made him feel a mixture of greatest aw of the unbelievable truth of science and deepest fear of his own weaknesses. John was stunned by how emotional his friend could be. 

Mr. Holmes took her hand and smiled at his wife. 

„Well, that would be a marvelous idea, my darling! Our feline relatives will be very pleased to listen to Sherlocks excellent voice and language. I guess, that all sounds like a great pleasure to looking forward to. Of course, if Johns mother can manage to come by and Mycroft is allowed to share the notes for the piano.“

All looked at the chorus leader.

„Oh, uh, yes, of course, I send you the notes, Mycroft!“

„I will come by and copy them, if you do not mind“, Mycroft answered politely. But the older man had other plans.

„No, no, no, please take them as originals. As some kind of a present, as a payment for Sherlocks help and so on, if you like! I think, that´s a fair request.“ He glared at Sherlock with a look of disgrace, but feelt satisfied to know, that Sherlock would have to face his whole family with that now exasperating song, what was a good compensation for making a fool of him in front of every important member of the school.

„What a joy! Now that is all clear, we might leave you all alone for celebrating the festival“, Mrs. Holmes ended the conversation cheerfully. The chorus leader was eager to excuse himself and left without another word. 

„I am going to the rehearsal room! Excuse me, I want to get my violin! Good bye, mother! Good bye, father!“, said Sherlock with a trembling voice while ignoring his brother completly and stormed away with a glorious huff.

Without much attention and even less concern the rest of his family watched him leave. The parents hugged their eldest son, gave him some advices to look after his brother and wished him a good time until the next week. When Mycroft also left, Mrs. Holmes went to John again.

Not for the first time, John felt as if he was not even there at all. He would mind the fact much later, that the Holmes-Parents did not ask him to support their party, but clearly forced him without any questioning by inviting his mother. And though, he could not say, that he was fond of Mycroft at all, because the young man somehow scared him to much yet, he admired his intelligence as much as he did in Sherlocks case. But he especially adored the elder Holmes´ and their way to handle their sons. Truth, his mother was the greatest mom John could imagine, so this was nothing about that kind of things. And though Sherlock was absolutely pissed of and would throw a tantrum at least until the party, John was sure, he was not angry at him and his mood would not last for much longer. He felt like this was some kind of a different family to him, that he loved as much as his own little family, but in another kind of way. It was nice and ok and everything was good in the end.

„Do not be concerned, John“, Mrs. Holmes said with her soft voice. „Everything is fine and we would love to welcome you and your family next week. I will tell your mother right away, yes? This lesson for Sherlock has nothing to do with you, that has to be sure for you, yes?“, John managed to nodsomehow and felt like a fool under the intense looks of the feline woman. But she smiled, hugged him gently and pecked his cheek before letting him go.  
„That will be nice and I am sure, Sherlock will be pleased to spend some part of the free time with you. You can decide how you please, we are always glad to welcome you. My dear John, you are a very good little man, be brave and have no fear. Good evening, John!“.

When Mr. Holmes patted his shoulder lightly and Mrs. Holmes waved her goodbye at him, while John woke up out of his dizzy daydreams and found himself in the entrance hall of the school building surrounded by other pupils, their relatives, teachers and other visitors. He felt a little bit lost, still wearing his formal uniform and without any familiar face around him suddenly. But he also felt calm and happy, so he let out a small sigh. When his mobile vibrated in his pocket, he was sure, Sherlock was calling for him and he remembered his promise to give his mother a call. So he sighed again and moved to their room, for looking after his friend and telling his mother what happened to him actually.


End file.
